Chromie
Chromie sieht auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Gnom, wenn auch mit sehr merkwürdigen Kräften. Doch in Wirklichkeit handelt es sich bei ihr um Chronormu, Mitglied des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms und Herrin über die Zeit, das sich lediglich in der Gestalt einer Gnomin zeigt. Heroes of the Storm: Chromie (Heldenseite) Beschreibung Auf dem ersten Blick scheint Chromie ein charismatischer, jedoch etwas vergesslicher Gnom zu sein, der von der Welt um sich herum stets abgelenkt und fasziniert ist. Doch lasst euch von ihrem Erscheinungsbild nicht täuschen. Die wahre Form dieses altklug erscheinenden Gnoms ist Chronormu, ein mächtiger Bronzedrache, der die Zeit beherrscht und dessen ewige Aufgabe es ist, das Gleichgewicht der zahllosen Zeitlinien um jeden Preis zu wahren. Heroes of the Storm: Chromie (Im Rampenlicht) Das Abenteuer Chromie befand sich zu Classic-Zeiten im Gasthaus des zerstörten Andorhals in den Westlichen Pestländern. Andorhal Man sah, dass der Raum, in dem sie stand, anders war als der Rest von Andorhal. Der Bronzene Drachenschwarm agierte auf verschiedene Weise und in vielen verschiedenen Zeitlinien, und um den in Andorhal angerichteten Schaden zu beheben. Sie selbst handelte von einer anderen Zeitlinie aus, um sie nicht allzu sehr zu kontaminieren. Um diese Arbeit fortzusetzen, benötigte Chromie Zeitobjekte, die aus einer Zeit stammten, bevor die Seuche auftrat. Man fande diese in Schließkassetten in den Ruinen der Gebäude, die einst diese stolze Stadt waren. Schlacht um Darroheim Chromie half auch bei der Schlacht um Darroheim und ließ die Geister von Darroheim sich erheben. Um Joseph Rotpfads Seele zu retten, musste man zuerst seine Vergangenheit enthüllen und dabei konnte Chromie durch die Wiederbeschafftung der Annalen von Darroheim dienlich sein, die sie um einige Seiten erweiterte. Sie ließ die Abenteurer schließlich an der Schlacht von Darroheim teilnehmen, um Joseph Rotpfad retten. Diese mussten dann dafür sorgen, dass die folgenden zwei Dinge eintraten: Davil musste den Tod von Horgus überleben und Rotpfad musste überleben, um erst verdorben und dann besiegt zu werden. Nachdem man den verderbten Rotpfad besiegt hatte, wurde seine Seele gerettet. Wrath of the Lichking Chromie war die Gesandte des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms für den Wyrmruhpakt in Nordend, da Nozdormu selbst absent war und die anderen Drachen gegen die anhaltenden Störungen der Zeitlinie kämpften. Sie versuchte, den Anführer der Ewigen Drachen aufzuspüren und sandte darum Abenteuerer in eine neue bedrohte Zeitlinie: Arthas' Gemetzel in den Höhlen der Zeit: Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme. Denn was geschehen war, musste geschehen, und war es noch so abscheulich. Mysterium der Unendlichkeit thumb|Ambassador Chromie ([[TCG BotA-T)]] Chromie wollte auch die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und die Kämpfe am Bronzedrachenschrein zwischen dem ewigen Drachenschwarm und den bronzenen Verteidigern nutzen, um mithilfe der Sanduhr der Ewigkeit den Anführer des ewigen Drachenschwarms ausfindig zu machen. Dazu benötigte sie aber die Hilfe Sterblicher, da nur diese den Drachenschrein betreten konnten. Dabei zeigte sich am Ende Nozdormu, was keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien. Trotzdem waren das gute Neuigkeiten, denn der Bronzene Drachenschwarm hatte keine Ahnung, wohin oder wann der Lord der Zeit verschwunden war. Sie wussten lediglich, dass er verschwand, um sich wichtigen Angelegenheiten zu widmen. Chromie hatte also zwar nicht herausfinden können, wer nun der Anführer des Ewigen Drachenschwarms war, doch hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Nozdormu zumindest noch am Leben war, es ihm gut ging und dass er sich zur Wehr setzte. Quest 75: Mysterium der Unendlichkeit Quest 80: Geheimnis der Ewigen, die 2. WoW: Legion thumb In WoW: Legion Patch 7.2.5 bekommt Chromie endlich ihre eigene Geschichte und ihr eigenes (wiederholbares) Szenario, "Die Tode von Chromie". Als graziler Gnom, mächtiger Bronzedrache und Zeit manipulierender Verbündeter ist sie ein Wirbelwind, der das „Chromie-Dasein“ einfach und unglaublich spaßig wirken lässt. Deswegen zerreißt es uns auch das Herz, wenn wir euch jetzt sagen müssen, dass Chromie in Patch 7.2.5 sterben wird. Wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder. Es zeigt sich, dass so ein Chromie-Dasein Segen und Fluch zugleich ist. Trotzdem ist Chromie immer gut gelaunt. Macht ja auch Sinn: Sie schützt die Zeitlinien und stoppt jeden, der Chaos anrichten und unsere rechtmäßige und hoffnungsvolle Zukunft zerstören möchte. Allerdings gibt es einen großen Haken an der Sache: Chromie weiß, dass in manch einer denkbaren Zukunft Grausamkeit, Schmerz und Zerstörung auf uns lauern. Um es kurz zu sagen: der Tod... Weiterlesen Blizzard Entertainment: Die Tode von Chromie: Zeit zu handeln (01.06.2017) Heroes of the Storm In Heroes of the Storm ist Chromie ein Fernkampf Assasine Chromie.png|Chromies Heldenseite (Heroes of the Storm) Chromie keeperOfTime, Heroes of the Storm 2016-05-28.jpg Trailer Quellen Kategorie:Gnom NSC Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC Kategorie:Westliche Pestländer NSC Kategorie:Höhlen der Zeit NSC Kategorie:Bronzener Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Tode von Chromie